Forgotten
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Where Am I ? How did I get here ? Why Am I here ? Waked up in a strange place , but my big question is . Who Am I ? And what is my name ? " Naruto do you know me ? " " No who are you ? " " Somebody you will never forget . "
1. Awaking With Amnesia

**Story Title ! : Forgotten **

**Couples : NarutoxHinata **

**What is it about : Where am I ? How did I get here ? Why am I here ? Waked up in a strange place, but my big question is . Who am I ? And what is my name .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst , Amnesia & Death **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p><em>Where Am I ? ...<em>

beep beep beep

_What is that sound ? ..._

beep beep beep

_What Am I doing here ? ..._

beep beep beep

_But ..._

beep beep beep

_My big question is ..._

beep beep beep

_Who Am I ? ..._

beep beep beep

" Naruto "

_Who Is that ? ..._

beep beep beep

" Naruto ."

_Huh ? ..._

beep beep beep

" Dobe wake up. "

_An Other voice ..._

beep beep beep

" Naruto-Kun ."

_Na-ru-to ? ..._

beep beep beep

" Oi Gaki wake up ."

_A older voice ..._

beep beep beep

" Wake up Gaki . "

_Did you not call for Naruto ? ..._

beep beep beep

_Who Is Naruto ? ..._

beep beep beep

_Is he someone special ? ..._

beep beep beep

_What happens if I wake up ? ..._

beep beep beep

_But they asked for Naruto ..._

beep beep beep

_I'm not Naruto ..._

beep beep beep

_But If I open my eyes ..._

beep beep beep

_Then I see maybe ..._

beep beep beep

_Who they are calling ..._

" Naruto ." The eyes opened by the voice, they looked tired up . The vision was a little blurry, but after a few minutes . The vision was better and better, and there were people around him . They looked shocked at first, but then they looked relieved . They guy from the behind, looked away to hide that he is also relieved . " Naruto-Kun ." He looked beside him and saw, a girl with pink hair . " You have worried us a lot . " He looked confused and tried to, get his hand up but found . That he can not move his hand, he looked at his hand . And saw a needle stuck in his hand ." Naruto ? " He looked back to the girl ." Who are you ? " He asked his voice is hoarse, as if he did not drink any water at all ." What ? " The girl looked scared but also surprised ." I said who are you ?" Naruto said again, and looked at the others ." Who are you people ? "

" Where Am I ? "

The questions became bigger and bigger .

" Why am I here ? "

He does not know .

" An who am I ? "

No he knows nothing anymore .

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there ! Here is chapter 1 of ' Forgotten ', sorry for the grammar and sorry for no ninja action . Sorry :( I do not know very much, of these stuff and get easily confused with all these names . The story focus more on Naruto, who is trying to get his memories back . I hope you will like it, the next chapter is where Naruto meets the other 's . Where he has no memories of, it will be a little OOC . And maybe random I don't know, also I hope you enjoy the story ' The Moments Of A Family ' ! Where Naruto is abused by his father ( Minato ) <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Please Remember

_I do not know what's going on . _

" You said he was okay ! " Shouted a man with long white hair .

_Everything is spinning around ._

" There was nothing wrong, everything had to be allright ! " Screamend a woman with big breasts, she picked up the documents . And looked at them, the man stood beside her . Reading along with her, their faces became confused and scared .

_Why are they making such a drama ? _

_It's not that bad .. Right ? _

" Naruto-kun ... " The boy named Naruto looked beside him, and saw a girl sitting next to him . Her lavender eyes are full with tears, and she made a fist . Like she tried not to explode with crying ." Is that me ? "

_Naruto ... It sounds familiar ._

_But it is not something, that says it's me ._

The girl looked up ." Yes ." Was her answer ." Sorry ." Is all that Naruto can say, as he closed his eyes . And fell asleep . " Naruto ! " Hinata stood up, but Sakura held her back ." Quiet Hinata he sleeps, I think he's still tired . "

Hinata wiped away her tears, as she kept looking at Naruto .

_Naruto-kun ... Why did you saved me ... _

( _Flashback_ )

_Hinata had just finished her mission, and went back home . Everything seemed well until, she was attacked by three men . One of them pushed her hard against a tree, and began to attack her without warning . They all attacked her at once, Hinata did not know where to look . As if she could not see them . _

_" Leave her alone ! " Cried a voice, Hinata looked with her eyes around . As she recognized the voice . " Naruto-kun ! " Shouted Hinata as Naruto hit one of the men, the guy fell from the tree . And Naruto fought against the other guys, Hinata came over her shock . And went to help Naruto to beat them up ._

_As Hinata and Naruto were done, Naruto looked at Hinata with a smile ." Are you okay ? " He asked Hinata nodded yes, and wanted to say something . But her words left her, as Naruto was knocked down . _

_By the guy who fell from the tree, Hinata watched with shocked eyes . As Naruto's almost lifeless body, fell on the floor and blood streams out . She looked at the men with anger, and attacked him with rage . _

( _End Flashback_ )

It's my fault that you are injured, it might be my punishment . That you no longer recognize me, but you should not be punished ! It's not your fault, if you forget me I do not mind . But not the others ! Your own past, or your future dream that awaits for you . Naruto please look at the others, and do not look at them as they are strangers .

Hinata felt new tears, but this time she did not stop them .

_I want Naruto back .._

' Who are you people ? '

_Naruto I ..._

' Where am I ? '

_I ..._

' Who are you ? '

_Love you ..._


	3. My Forgotten Memory

It's been a week now that Naruto has lost his memory, his friends tried everything to get it back . They tried his favorite Ramen, ninja moves or his love for Sakura . But that did not end well . " Oh man .." Groans Kiba as he and the rest, are in the trainings feelds . " It's been a week now, and he don't rememeber even the smallest thing ! "

" Maybe if Sakura .." But Sakura punched Ino . " Okay I can understand if it's for Naruto's memories, but think a little of my human rights . Ino - pig ! " Everyone sighed as they began to quarreling again . " Maybe we should give up .." Neji said everyone looked shocked, and he looked awkward to them ." Do not get me wrong okay, but sometimes they will come back by themselves . We just have to wait and see ... "

" Really ! What kind of friend are you, we need to help Naruto ! "

" He's more confused then we are, who has lost his memories, who is quiestioned by strangers . Those memories may come back, I think it's also the best to support him . And he has to solve it himself . "

" I think Neji's right ." Shikamaru said he was the whole time silent, and looked at the clouds ." It's Naruto's choice, to remember themselves . And who knows .. "

What Shikamaru was going to say, everyone was quiet of it .

" Maybe he don't wants to remember ."

( With Naruto )

Naruto looked at the mirror, he really looked good at himself . He has 3 stripes on each cheek, and blond hair . His eyes were blue, and has light tan skin . Naruto was still in his hospital clothes, and thought it was ridiculous to be here . He feels that nothing was actually wrong ." Jeez when can I go ..."

" If you are better ." Tsunade said as she heard Naruto, Naruto looked at her and at the two nurse's . Who walked behind Tsunade ." Oh you here again or what ? "And turned away from boredom ." There is nothing wrong with me, I'm feeling fine ." Tsunade was angry and took Naruto up, and pushed him into a chair ." Hey ! "

" Listen here ! There are people who really care about you, and all you can do is not caring . Think about how these people feel about it ! "

" What people ? Those strangers who visit me every day ? "

" They are your friends Naruto, there is really something wrong with you . You don't remember them, and treat them like some strangers . If you work together and we can help you, then you remind yourself . That those ' _strangers_ ' were, more than you think of ." Tsunade told him as she took a light, and shone it in his eyes . Naruto closed his eyes, and hit the lamp out of her hands ." Go away ! " He yelled and pushed her away when he ran out of the room ." Come back ! " But Naruto did not listen, he ran very quickly away from her .

A little later Naruto was hiding somewhere, outside the hospital . Hiding from the scary Tsunade and the nurses ." Shit I gotta get out of here ." And ran fast as he wanted to go around the corner, he bumped into someone ." Look out man ." And then saw the girl, he first saw when he woke up . She looked scared at him, but then she looked comfortable when she noticed . It was Naruto ." Naruto-kun ? "

" Oh hey sorry about that ." And helped her standing up, Naruto saw her picking up the flowers of the ground ." Huh .. For who are they ?" Naruto asked Hinata blushed, and went slightly backwards ." They .. T-they are ..."

" Hinata ! " Naruto watched as two guys ran towards them, one of the boys gave Hinata a hug . As the his dog barked happily, as his boss grinned ." Hey why did you walk so fast, we also want to see Naruto ... Heh ! Naruto what are you doing here ! " Naruto rolled his eyes, as the other boy sighed ." You just saw him now ? "

" Shut up ! " Shouted the other back ." Kiba, Shina do not fight .. " Hinata told them quietly, Kiba looked at Naruto . And Naruto felt a little off, Kiba looked really suspiciously at him ." Why are out of the hospital ? "

" It's none of your business ." Naruto said as he looked away ." Oi ! Look at me when someone talks to you ! "

" Do not want to ." Kiba felt more angrier ." Naruto I think it's best that you go back ." Shino said ." That can totally forgot it, I feel much better now . That I left that Haunted white house ." And then looked at Hinata ." But for who are those flowers ? "

Hinata became really red, and laughed a little bit . She walked more backwards ." Gotta go ! " And quickly away from them ." What's her problem ? "

Shino and Kiba rolled their eyes, as they know Hinata's ' _problem_ ' . " Anyway go back .." But Naruto was also gone ." Damn ! Shina we must find him, before he get's himself into trouble ! " And the two left to search for Naruto .

Sakura walked with the rest of the group, through the streets full of shops . And decided to visit Naruto tommorow, everyone agreed to support Nartuo . And to leave him be, as he tries to remember on his own . " I hope Naruto quickly remembers something ."

" Well if it's not, it's up to him ." Said Ino back .

Sasuke was silent the whole time, he would not like to admit but was worried . It's like Naruto is a very different person now, someone they don't know . He also don't know who he is, Sasuke looked at the shops next to him . And saw someone with blond hair, Sasuke stood still . And looked if he was seeing rihgt, and then his eyes went wide open ." Sasuke-kun ?" Everyone stopped Lee went beside him, and looked into the store ." And his mouth fell open ." Naruto ?" Everyone looked at the store, and went in a shock . As it was indeed Naruto ." And why do I not get the food ! "

" You have to pay first ! " Shouted the man back ." What pay ? I have no money I just came from the hospital ! "

" Go back and let your brain check ! "

" Do you wanna fight howler monkey . "

Everyone just stood there looking, as Sasuke walked inside the store . Gave the man money . " Here and you will come with me ! " And grabbed Naruto's arm, as Naruto grabbed his lunch and stuck out his tongue ." You little brat ! " When they were outside, Naruto got many angry eyes on him ." What ? "

" What are you doing here ?"

" Shopping ."

" While you have to be in the hospital ? " Asked Shikamaru ." Oi ! I'm tired of that place, and there's nothing wrong with me, I feel really good . And I don't see the reason, for me to stay . Plus I kinda wanna see my house .. " Everyone was silent, of course Naruto never been there . Ever since he woke up ." Well okay but then you go back ." Said Sakura ." We will see ." Was Naruto's answer .


End file.
